


Fated, Faithful, Fatal

by Agent99



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Danny Being a Fucked Up Romantic, Danny Loves Three Things, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Glove Kink, His Knife, I'll fix it later, My OC Ghost Face Face, Obsession, Oral Fixation, Stalking, This was the worst summary I've wrote with the most words in every chapter ever, and The Entity, the reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent99/pseuds/Agent99
Summary: It's the Reader's 40th anniversary in the Realm and twenty years since The Ghost Face had met and became enamored with her. It's time she, and everyone else, knows who she belongs too.(And all the bad stuff that comes with it)
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Feng Min
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

All the new people stared at you. Everytime the Entity dropped a newbie on the ground, they stared at you. Maybe you were just paranoid. You had been in these fucking trials for the last forty odd years by then. So what if you were paranoid? It kept you alive, kept you as safe as you could be. Even with your extra caution though, you'd still end up on the hook. Who could blame you though? Everyone had bad days. You sighed audibly, fingers tapping on the log you sat on as you felt eyes as they roamed over you. They'd look at your sunken eyes and twitchy hands. They'd look at your blood stained clothes and dirt-caked boots. The survivors with the most experience always got stuck with babysitting. To the Entity, it was a big laugh, you were sure. 

There were some you didn't mind. You liked David King and Nancy Wheeler. Fighters, those two. Natural bred fighters. The people who would claw through the shit and mud to stay alive. You appreciated the caring nature of Claudette and the stoic confidence in Jake. Meg took no shit, Feng was a force, Dwight was the morale in their team's dynamic. You liked Jane and Bill, both hardened by life's heavy hands. And Ace was a doll, if not a little shifty. But shifty could be good. Tapps had the know-how and dedication a strong team needed, Jeff was incredibly intense and you digged it. There were more you liked but wouldn't admit to. You could go on and on about each survivor. But the first handful of trails, newbies were annoying and bothersome. _Why were they fucking staring at you?_

Your name had been lost to the trails. To the blood and the pain. You didn't even recognize it when someone tried to address you. It simply wasn't you anymore. Most people just called you Sweets. Not because of your _glowing sugary_ personality, but because you delivered a Sugar Smacks to every killer you could afford. You caused cavities, holes in the mouth and teeth. You gave what you could a treat. Also could be put as... You'd knock a Killer in the mouth or any available body part that was closest. For the tall ones, it was the stomach. But the occasional average sized Killer would catch a fist to the lip. You had made a couple bleed before. Those were you biggest achievements. But it only worked if the Entity gifted you your fingerless leather gloves or some tape to wrap your fingers in. These gifts were extremely rare. 

But this day was your fucking birthday. Three pairs of gloves and one roll of tape. 

It was your 40th year in this realm, this foggy hellhole you had been dragged to. For some reason, the Entity was throwing you a party for this fact. Because the Entity seemed to like you, despite your obvious distaste for it in return. And to celebrate your birthday the Entity was giving you an even greater gift. You had already completed six trials that day and you hadn't won a single one of them. Because, for some reason, the Killers were amped up that day. The Huntress had swung an axe at you and nailed you directly in the back of the head, the Legion, specifically Frank, wrestled you to the ground and stabbed the hell out of you with a Mori execution. The Trapper had nearly ripped off your ankle. The Hillbilly had sawed you right in half. You still reeked of The Plague's toxic vomit, and your hair was slicked to the back of your neck after running and hiding from The Wraith for what seemed like hours. He inevitably found you, and hooked you despite you best efforts. You were exhausted, reeked of vomit and sweat, and were covered head to toe with blood. You were getting your ass handed to you that day. _Happy Birthday to you_

The fog was rolling in. It would be time to start another trail and you were already pulling on your gloves in preparation. You were going to at least get one fucking hit on someone. You straightened out your black leather jacket, before rubbing the back of your neck and stretched it with a sigh. You wondered if maybe the Entity was trying to push you into a permanent retirement. You dusted off your sticky jeans with an annoyed motion, picking off pieces of leaves with a frustrated hand. Your head finally snapped up to look at the newbies staring at you, facing pulled into a sneer as you were about to tell them off... But no one was there. You blinked rapidly, looking around the space with frantic eye movement. You could have sworn... Someone must have been there... 

Oh god, you were starting to lose it. 

...

Your little team of survivors had been hooked and taken before they had even finished the third generator. It was just you, sneaking around trying to find the hatch. You hadn't even seen the Killer this round, it was happening that fast, you thought maybe it was The Wraith again. But you hadn't heard a bell once. You didn't risk hiding in the cabinets because if it was a member of the Legion, they would see you. So you kept yourself crouched while you walked, only standing up straight so you could peek around and then crouch back down to keep walking. It was slow going, but it worked. You finally saw it. The hatch, opened wide and welcoming with her gorgeous black inky abyss just waiting inside. However when you were about to walk out, you see him. Ghost Face. Of course it was fucking Ghost Face. You could hear him hum to himself before he kicked the hatch closed with single foot. Your eyes closed as frustration ran through your blood. You backed up slowly as you tried to keep your movements as silent as possible. 

You moved back over to one of doors. Maybe just maybe you could get out. Please let you be able to get out. But when you tried to pull down the hatch, it only forced itself back up. You rested your head against the brick. It was no use. You didn't have enough time to open it after your trek across the map. The ground beneath your feet vibrated with bright orange cracks. This was the Endgame. It was scary no matter how many times you went through it. You rest your forehead on to the brick, eyes focused on the switch. The Killer could open it, if he wanted to. Only sometimes did they try and sweeten the chase with a little light at the end of the tunnel. It feeds the Entity. It excites them. You've only seen Wraith and Trapper do it though. You felt your spine begin to tingle and you closed your eyes tightly. 

"Hey Ghostie." 

Only a low chuckle met your ears, then...humming. You peeked over your shoulder, eyebrow raised as you gazed at the cloaked Killer. It was so odd. Compared to some of the giants who walked this realm, the more human of the bunch looked so small. What was that song he was humming? Did it really matter anyway since he was approaching you with his knife twirling between gloved fingers? 

"You like the nickname? I have a couple more. Spooky Ghost Face. Toast Face. Ghost-It-Note. Stinky Cologne Man... That one needs some work though," you sighed gently, turning around to face him fully. He didn't respond though. He just kept humming. Just kept getting closer. You listen to whatever tune it was that was vibrating through the air. It took you a couple more seconds, but you finally let out a small laugh. It was the _Happy Birthday_ song. As he got within only a couple feet, his voice came through as the words left his lips. 

"Happy Birthday to you," he raised his life and was only a foot away. "Happy birthday to you," twirling his knife one more time, you were soon trapped between his body and the hard brick behind you. Your eyes were wide with fear, but you simply waited for the impending doom. "Happy birthday dear Sweets." The knife came down in a flash silver and reflected orange glint. You closed your eyes as you prepared for the impact, ready for the already stained blade to be slicing through your flesh. However the blade hit the switch for the doors and they shorted out. The big metal exit opened with a shuttering snap. Ghost Face moved away from you then, stepping back and to the side so you can move. You looked at him, eyes still wide but with confusion. 

"What... Why?" You looked him up and down, heart beating damn near out of your chest. "You like Ghost-It-Note that much?" 

You heard a huff of another chuckle travel through the air and you moved away from the wall to go to exit the trial. "It's funny. But I think you should just call me... Danny." 

"Danny?" 

"Yep. Keep that between us." You studied him, before you nodded quickly. The Killer tapped his wrist as if to tell you that the clock was ticking. You nodded again and his head tilted to the side. "I'll see you soon, Birthday Girl." You walked towards the end of the realm, feeling the Entity pull at your jacket to get you back to the campsite before you and Ghostface both disappeared out of the Realm. 

...

You were sitting at the campfire once again, eyes staring into the flames and ambers that sparked off. Your fingers tapped at the log you sat on, teeth pulled on your bottom lip as you felt eyes on you again. There was no one there, you assured yourself, it was just a long day. The surrounding area smelled like human sweat and the field beside the campsite. All the other survivors stared into the fire just like you did. All exhausted. All haunted. You think of Danny... Ghostie. Even calling him Danny in your mind felt odd. Like you weren't even allowed to think of his name. The fog swirled at your feet. You closed your eyes as you felt the Entity winding up once again. You sat covered in blood and mud. It was only collecting as the day went on. 

"That asshole was relentless last round," Jake stated quietly, those tired almond eyes looking lost. Scared. You didn't look up but answered. 

"They've all be relentless. I've never seen Wraith tunnel me the way he did today," you hummed remembering the thought. "Be careful next trial. I have a feeling they all have Moris they want to use today." You decided to keep your little gift from Danny---Ghostie a secret. You didn't need any of them thinking you had somehow gained favouritism from one of the biggest jackasses in the Realm. And it wasn't everyday he let a survivor pass right through him. You weren't expecting to see such kindness again. 

"Is it because of you?" Meg asked from the other side of you. She was a firm spirit and could be a bit snippy, but she didn't blame you at all. She was just frustrated. However, guilt swirled around your stomach nonetheless. 

"Yes. Today is my fortieth anniversary with a lot of them. My birthday," you confirmed, voice weak. "I'm sorry." You lowered your eyes to the ground then, your dirty boots pulling themselves together as you tried to make yourself small. It wasn't fair they had to deal with it because of you. Meg was about to ease your guilt, you could tell by the way she shifted next to you. Jake too, his gloved hand covering yours when he was about to speak. However, the fog began to swirl faster. Jake's hand gave yours a warm pat and you turned to him and gave him a gentle smile. "We got this." You stated firmly. 

The fog continued to swirl around the campsite and all three of you closed your eyes as you waited for the next trial start. However when Meg and Jake had opened their eyes, they saw you were gone and everyone else was still at the campsite. The two looked at one another with worry written all over their face. 

...

_Why  
Was  
This  
Taking  
So  
Fucking  
Long? _

You wondered this as you desperately worked on a generator, side bleeding profusely, mouth leaking blood. The Doc had gotten you good. Your mind was fuzzy, hazy, and damn near impossible to focus. Everything hurts. But where was everyone else? So far the only generator that had been done was the one you had completed at the beginning of the match and now the one you were was almost done. You hadn't seen or heard another soul. You lost the Doc though and didn't feel him growing closer. You finished off the generator, walking carefully over to a cabinet and listening carefully to your surroundings. No fuzz, no buzz, no screaming. You needed to get out of the cabinet, snap out of the mess the Doctor had put your head in, and get moving once again. 

Everyone wanted to take a break? Fine. But they should at least be running defense for you. Distracting the killer, you know. Day One Knowledge. Maybe they were and you just couldn't see or hear them... Yeah no that's not happening. You exited the cabinet carefully. 

You moved to the side and tucked into yourself, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm down. Your heartbeat began to slow, your mind began to clear. You looked up and around. The environment still looked fuzzy to you, but it should be much better now than before. You begin to migrate to the next gen. If you could find one of your fucking teammates, maybe they could be so courteous as to help you patch up. Guess you'll see if you would be so lucky. Pulling up to the next gen, you carefully peeked over, looking for any sign of killer or survivor and saw none. You tsked to yourself before digging your hands into that familiar mess of wires every gen had and began working. It took a while but as the speed of the generator picked up, you knew you were close. You sighed quietly to yourself, fully realizing how exhausted you were. You rested your forehead against the metal for a moment, taking a deep breath then keeping your focus on the wires. The Doc's effects were starting to wear off. At least there was that. The generator lit up brightly, white light shining all around you and you dared a small smile in relief. Only two more left to do. You began moving away when you looked up to see the Legion, all fucking four of them, looking at you. Blank dead eyes drawn on masks staring at you. You got up slowly, back away from them with careful steps before turning tale and running as fast as you could. You heard their footsteps behind you. You dug deep, trying to find your inner speed demon. The one who used to dust the cops. The one who always got you out of trouble before it dumped you right back in to a different kind of trouble. Suddenly you were off like a shot, legs carrying you quickly like a bullet leaving a gun. The Legion's footsteps stopped as they watched you disappear around a corner and out of sight. Frank sighed loudly and looked at his ever loyal crew. "Find. Her." The three followers scattered quickly and began to search.

...

You had tears leaking down your face by the time the finish line was almost in sight. There were no other survivors, there was no hatch, no chests, you **had** to work on the generators and you aren't sure your body is going to take much more of the abuse it was going through. You felt woozy, dizzy, sick. The bloodloss was too much. Also didn't help that at that moment you had counted SIX FUCKING KILLERS ON THE FIELD. Legion, you'll count them all as one killer cause that's usually what they do. Huntress, she had almost taken your head off with an axe. Doctor. Hag. Wraith. Trapper, you had only barely took your leg out of the bear trap you had stepped in. 

You didn't have much left in you to continue this murder party of you had attended. You felt the thumping of your heart suddenly jump to beat even faster. It hurt. You pull your hands away from the generator, a thought whispering in the back of your head. _It'd be easier to just give up_. You took a deep inhale and let the tears fall freely down your face as you stood from the gen, eyes squinting in slight anger. Weren't about to make it easy on anyone, were you? Too proud for your own good, too much fire, piss, and vinegar in your spirit to let them just win. There was no way you'd give them a victory _just because you were tired_. Rather hang yourself on the hook instead. The hairs on the back neck rose as someone's aura tickled your flesh. You began pulling on your leather glove, one of the ones the Entity gave you. It was a dark black leather, still stained with whatever it was the Killer's would bleed. Sticky and scented of iron and musk. Your heartbeat began to pound in your ears, and you narrowed your eyes as you waited. 

Once you felt the Killer at your back, you turned around with your fist pulled back, ready to strike. However a gloved had caught your fist while the other hand went to his lips to signal her to be quiet. Your heartbeat continued to slam in your ears, making it almost impossible to think. However you nodded in understanding quickly. Doesn't really matter who killed you or how at this point. If it was him? It was him. He lowered both your hands with his own still held around your wrist. Your breathing slowed as his masked face took in wet cheeks and bloodied face. "Ghostie... Danny," your greeting was tired and weak. You were being thrown into the gauntlet that day, and you weren't about to walk away unscathed. Any normal guy would would be there for you. Be a shoulder to cry on, maybe even cry with you. Hold you, and you could help one another stay safe. Not him, oh no not him. He relished in your injured state. Found you beautiful with bruises, lumps, cuts, and _blood_. All Killers craved survivor blood. He was nearly salivating to drive his knife into you. Kill you. Hear your gorgeous scream. So loud, so scared, but none of that pride diminished. Not even a bit. He hoped one day he would be the one who breaks that spirit. But with that being said, he needed to put in just a little effort to get just that. 

"Sweets. You look like you've taken quite a beating this round." 

"Why are there so many?" You asked, kneeling down and he did the same, looking at you when you put your head on your thighs, resting and actively listening to your surroundings.

"It's your first present from the Entity." 

" **First**?" Your voice was a harsh whisper, looking up at him with wide hate-filled eyes. He simply nodded his cloaked head, smug aura rolling off of him in waves. You sighed, putting your head back in your lap. "Is this like a competition? Who gets the kill first?" 

"How'd you know?" 

"Lucky guess. What's the prize?" 

The air swirled around the two of you and you panicked for a moment, however Danny simply put his hand over the mouth of his mask again and you obeyed easily. You put your hand over your mouth and stayed silent as you felt the heavy footsteps of the Trapper walk by. You both stayed in the black smoke, hidden apparently because the Trapper simply kicked the generator you had just been working on before moving away. Your hand fell to be over your heart. Too many killers, to much on your poor heart. The smoke disappeared and Ghostie simply looked at you. "Depends on who you ask." 

"Well what do you win then?"

The accusatory tone of your voice made that eerie chuckle catch on the wind again. "Nothing. Why would I need anything when I have all my favorite things all the time." You didn't believe him, not for a goddamned second. But you didn't have time to argue. 

"Myers? The Pig? The Trapper?" 

"All very dark and sadistic things I don't think you'll want to hear about it." You tutted a laugh, looking up at him with a raised brow. 

"Isn't that what you all want?" You asked, sarcasm lacing your tone. "To kill and sacrifice to your hearts' content?" 

"Most of us, yes. You don't even want to know what Spirit, Hag, and Nurse want. Doctor's is pretty nasty too. But... Surprisingly enough, the Legion just want to be separated. Something about Frank and Julie just wanting to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes again or some disgusting shit like that," Danny explained casually. "They wouldn't be able to join each other in the fight, but that didn't seem like a downside for most of them anyway." You studied him with suspicion lacing your gaze, thinking about what he had just said. If you let Legion kill you wouldn't be such a bad thing. And, while you would absolutely never admit it, it was kind of sweet that was all they wanted. To br separated, and hang out with their friends once again. You think of Susie and Joey too. Still young in mind and heart in their own ways. Childish temper tantrum throwing shit ass kids. However, in the grand scheme of things that wish of theirs is actually very sweet. 

"So I should go with Legion." 

"You're not going to try and get out?" You stared at him with an unamused face. "I'm being serious." 

"Look at me, Ghostie. I'm about half-dead as it is." You felt the air pulse around you once again. Someone else was approaching but you couldn't tell who. You stood up and began to move away from him, eyes focused on generator. You broke out into a limping run towards it, hoping you'll find a Legion along the way. However you hear it. That tone. You don't know why it follows him the way it does. It's not like The Huntress' humming serenade. It was harsh bangs on keys of a piano. You raised your fist instinctively and turned around and punched. You know you hit chin, because you aimed up and you heard a head snap back. You must have closed your eyes because you had to open to see him. His tall presence, his overwhelming aura. His head was still knocked back in shock, body frozen in surprise, and then in a raging burst, fury escaped his very form. That all too familiar white mask turned down, finally, to stare into you. You stared up at him, feeling the same shock he was that you actually managed an upper-cut on this _massive_ man. You had just punched The Shape so hard in the chin it had knocked his enormous head back. You broke off into a sprint before he came back down to Earth though. You see Joey, or mostly his darkly clad broad shoulders, out of the corner of your eyes and thank the starless sky above you. You ran as fast as you could but heard the stomping of the Shape behind you, catching up with you. 

"Joe!" 

The skull bandana turned to look at you and you quickly slid around the corner and Joey saw The Shape following in as that same anger laced aura captured his own in an overwhelming way. A whistle came from behind the clothe loudly and a pink-haired Susie peeked from around the corner. You turned and slammed a pallet on top of Shape's head, his startled growl echoing through the landscape. You ran directly at the young man, and he side stepped you and let you jump over a small window, landing on the ground, knee hitting the rocks with a loud crack. You groaned in pain, hands immediately wrapping around your leg to hold it to your body as you tried to will the pain away. However, while you tried to concentrate on the warm sting of your muscles, you felt a sharp and familiar pain erupt from between your shoulder blades and looked to see Susie's grotesque stitched mask extremely close to your own features. Tears leaked out of your eyes, however a smile crossed your features at the prospect that this whole endeavor would soon be over. Susie backed away and Joey came up and picked up your body effortlessly and threw it over his shoulder. You wiggled slightly, mostly out of habit because that's usually what you did when a Killer had you over his shoulder. Susie was walking beside Joey, almost having a skip to her step as she watched him beeline for the nearest hook. 

You sighed as he was only a couple steps away, bracing for the excruciating pain that was about to plague your flesh. Joey suddenly hunched over though, and his head snapped to look to his side. A large gash ripped his dark jacket, and his eyes snapped up to see The Huntress fast approaching him and Susie. He unceremoniously tossed your limp body to the ground, eyes lit with fury. Susie stood in front of you, protecting the Legion's kill. You cursed, weak body looking at the black inky sky above, not understanding what the hell was going on. "We got her fair and square! Don't throw your axes at us!' Wow, that was two Killers you've heard speak real words so far that day. 

"Susie put me on the fucking hook, Joey you block." You ordered in an exhausted tone, eyes narrowed as you waited. Susie scrambled to pick you up but both of you watched another axe fly across the space and knock the hook off the stand it was on. Your mouth fell open in shock and you looked up at Susie. Joey was twirling his knife in his hand as he faced head to head with The Huntress. "Take me to the next one." She looked at Joey with an aura of worry coming off of her.

"Go, I've got this," Joey ordered loudly, watching as The Huntress approached him. 

Susie nodded before turning and running for the nearest hook. You grunted as your stomach hit her shoulder at her bouncing prance. You aren't sure if you've ever seen her move so fast, unless she's gone feral, but this was desperation pushing her small body faster. But not fast enough. An axe whizzed past your hair, blade slicing into a tree with no remorse behind it. "You have to put me down, we won't make it to the hook fast enough." 

"So you can run away? Yeah I don't think so," the younger girl scoffed, pink hair bouncing in front of you. You easily sassed her back. 

"Yes, because I ran directly towards you so that I can run away right after," you hissed viciously but immediately tried to reason with her. "Look, I know about the wish or whatever. I think it's really sweet that you guys just want to be able to hang out again. If you want to do this, you're going to have to trust me on this!" And with that, you fell to the ground in a bloodied heap. You must have heard it before you really registered it. That was the swing of the axe, and that had been the impact. Susie fell to the ground on her knees, body falling forward directly on top of you. You used the palm of your hands to pull yourself out as quickly as you could, and then you heard that humming. That damned soothing hum. There were sometimes you even sang it to yourself, enjoying it's tune. In that moment though, it was a harbinger of death and pain. The Huntress in all her towering glory stood above you, ready to strike. Your eyes flickered to Susie and just further beyond her, Joe's crumbled up visage. Both were bleeding. Both were hurt. You ducked out of the axe's way. All instinctive. All pure reactions that had tested you well over time. It was odd to see them. Faces smooth with youth, untouched by time. So young, so completely psychotic. Just...children. Your brain suddenly snapped together, looking that bunny mask straight in the face. _That's it!_ "Look what you did!" Your outburst echoed the entire vicinity, bouncing off the ground and trees and reaching back to you. "You've hurt them, look at them!" You hollered again, making The Huntress pause in mid-swing, the axe only inches away from their head. "Look at them," you nodded your head towards the unconscious teens. "They need your help. They're sick, they're dying. They're just..." The Huntress' mask turned, looking at the pieces of the Legion. "They're just children." Her mask snapped back to look at you, grip on the hilt of her axe tightening menacingly. "Just children. And they need your help, you're the only one that can help them." Your heart began thudding in your chest, signalling the welcome of an audience. Likely more than one by your guess. "Isn't that what you wanted? To help children? To keep them safe. You can do that-- you can do that right now." You began taking slow steps back, chest falling and rising in suspicion. You were astounded when the axe slowly began to lower. "Go help them, keep them safe," you stated firmly, eyes still looking in the mask. " _They need you._ " That must have been what she needed as well. The last little push in the right direction. You continued to back away slowly, hairs rising on the back of your neck as you felt someone beginning to close the distance, however the danger in front began to back away. You gave a small exhale, the softest sigh before beginning to walk away completely, sneaking into a neighboring building and doing your best to get out of sight. You ducked and weaved, doing your absolute best to remain hidden within the debris and trash. 

"See? You're not doing so bad." A voice came from the shadows inside the building, making you turn around with a gasp. However a leather glove came over your mouth and pushed you back towards the wall with an easy motion. Your spine slammed into the plaster, shoulders hitting it the wall next. Fear was evident in your wide eyes, body shaking as your pupils looked desperately back and forth. However your wide eyes narrowed dramatically as you saw the familiar mask come back into view. He was laughing, this little prick had the absolute audacity to laugh at you. "It's just me, it's just your old pal Danny." Your hands rose to remove his own from your lips but he easily lifted you forward and slammed your back into the wall again. Pain radiated like fire up and down your spine. Your eyes widened again, as that mask got closer to your face. "You need to be quiet and just listen. Understand?" You quickly nodded your head at his question. "I saw what you did to The Shape. He's on a rampage going through the nearby shack." He explained, smug glee echoing off him in manic waves. "That was a good hit by the way." Your shoulders gave a shuddering shrug, body shaking lit a new. You couldn't help it, not with the compromising position you were in. "I saw Frank on the far east side, do you know what east is from here?" You just stared at him, puzzlement obvious in your confused eyes. His free hand pointed to the right, your eyes following the direction carefully. It was obvious this maniac wasn't about to let you go just yet, and that became much more clear when his body became closer to yours, his pure width and height being what kept you locked in. Wraith, Huntress, Trapper, and Plague. They were tall and imposing. But there was something unsettling about a killer your height. More human. And for some reason that scared you all the more. Humans were more tangible. More predictable and not so all at once. You stared up into his mask, features still pulled into terror but, as always, there was defiance behind that blood smeared face. An insightful fighter, one who knew the ins and outs like it came so naturally. Street smart. Book smart. He enjoyed every tear stained look of distain like he enjoyed killing itself. "Can I tell you a secret?" The mask was extremely close then and in response your head snapped to the side and his hand went with it. You did your best to avoid whatever gaze he was giving behind those empty holes for eyes. You were part curious. You wanted to see what was behind those eyes, you wanted to see how deep those pitch black oblong pits go. The rest of you was intimidated and scared, which is exactly what he wanted and you knew that. That's all the Killers want. To be feared and to be idolized. His firm hand harshly pulled your head back to look at him, The Ghostface staring directly at you. "Come on, you don't want to know what they're wishing for? What they want to do... To you and some other pieces of your shitty little family you guys have created?" You looked him directly in those eyeholes then, staring past the fabric and straight into him. Flaming eyes. Tearing eyes. With thin wets cutting down your features. His free hand went down to his cloak, and there was fear coursing through you. _Oh god,_ you thought, your eyes going slightly wide at the motion. He couldn't... No, no, he wouldn't. You were slightly relieved when you watched him pull out a camera. He held the camera up to your face, maneuvering slightly as to make sure to really get the scene captured in all it's beauty. The flash was blinding , but you didn't blink. You stared directly into the lens and let that flash you hit you with full force, leaving little sizzling red dots stinging your vision. It was when you could see move the camera down to look at it that you finally blinked your eyes a couple times to rid the stain the flash had created. His mask was pointed downward, staring at the digital camera. There must be some issue with his vision, seeing as the hand with his camera in it rose and pushed down his mask just a little. Just a couple inches but you were absolutely floored. No one, and you mean no one, has ever seen a Killer beneath the mask. No one. And yet he was pushing it down like it was the easiest thing in the world. First his forehead became visible, then dark arched eyebrows. All slow and steady movements. Making sure he didn't remove it all the way, but not shy enough to keep it on, obviously. Finally, his eyes. There wasn't a single wrinkle at the corners, they were glossy and shiny just like any other young man's, framed with dark lashes and touched by sleeplessness with dark bags underneath. He stared at the screen of his camera, looking at the picture that he just took. There you were. In all your glory. He finally looked up to see you staring at him in silent shock.

And that is when you saw them. 

Those irises, the most beautiful amber you had every seen. The most beautiful hazel brown you had ever seen. Sunken and tired, yes. But they glimmered and shone with devious intentions, glowed with malice one could only be born with. A monster. "In life, girls always said I had pretty eyes. Do you think so too?" You nodded slowly, eyes still wide with fear. "Yeah?" You gave a faster nod in agreement, hoping that he'll finally let you go. A deep chuckle emitted from beneath the mask. "Remember, Frank is at the far east corner." He removed his hand gently, leaving his pointer finger pressed against your lips. "And stay quiet this time and stop giving psychological torture to a woman with the mind of a ten year old." He covered his eyes with his mask once again and finally, he moved backwards, body no longer overwhelming your own, chests and faces no longer a mere breath away. You immediately ducked away from him, wanting to give yourself as much distance as you can from that fucking psychopath. It's not a good sign that he had gotten so unnecessarily physical with you. The lines weren't supposed to blur. Killers and survivors can't be friends or lovers because it would cancel out the balance all of you had together. It was planned out to be even and perfect. 

You duck past pallets, past trash, past the shack. You see Killers. But definitely not the one you're looking for. Just a bunch of maniacs in mask or too distorted to make out. However, you hear the sound. That banging piano suddenly entering your mind. You wheeled around on your heel and saw The Shape approaching on extremely heavy foot falls. It made the dirt vibrate with ugly rage and angry bloodlust. He was moving so so fast that it was only by pure dumb luck that you swerved out of the way of his large knife thrusting downward into the air directly behind you. You scrambled across the ground, moving forward to drop a pallet and give you a little space. Plan A didn't work, which was subtly looking for either Frank or Julie. Plan B was about to go into effect, which was _not so_ subtly look for Frank and Julie. You looked behind you to see The Shape kicking down the pallet. You kicked up the speed, shoes slapping across the ground and arms pumping you forward. "Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank!" You hollered across the space. It wasn't the best idea, but it was at least an idea at all. You looked at your surroundings as you were trying to look for any sign. You looked behind you to see more Killers starting to gather behind you. "FRANK!" He must have finally heard you because you watched the teenager slide across the grass and book it towards you. As terrifying as the Legion was, there was something about Feral Frenzy that was so incredibly awe-inspiring. To see him burst out into inhumane speeds. You stopped and waited with your arms open, entire body available for knife point. Let this be over you begged in your mind. Let it finish. Your body got tackled into, body slamming into the ground. You saw Frank's mask shining in the fake moonlight above the scene. The knife came colliding to your chest, making a crushing sound of bone, muscle, and blood and the knife dragged without any thought and your dark red blood began bubbling up and bleeding out over your clothes. You looked up with blurry eyes to see Frank straddling your hips, knife pulling up and loomed over you. You closed your eyes, tears spilling over your lids. One part pain, one part relief. The knife came down but there was suddenly another force shoving Frank to the side. Your ankle was grabbed into a tight grip and your back dragged across the ground. You opened your eyes, weak protest coming from you as you saw that white mask ahead of you. The Trapper. Your foot tried to pick at the hand holding your ankle but it didn't deter him in the least. "No... No, please." You cried quietly, trying to kick at his fingers again, but they didn't budge. Your chest began spilling more blood, and your eyes closed in defeat. You let the giant drag you towards a hook. What horrible thing could such a beast wish for? Who would he want to hurt? Your mind immediately fell to Meg and you let out a pained sob. Oh god, that life was in your hands and now who knows what is going to happen. Your arm went to rest over your eyes, doing your best to block out the tears that washed over your cheeks in ugly huge drops. Your leg fell down to the ground, symbolic of the pain yet to come. The hook. The horrible and awful thing. The hook that would finally take you to peace, but at what cost. However, you heard a stumble, an inhale of breath, and a collapse. The ground rumbled at the sudden impact that landed beside you. You finally dared a look up to see-- "Julie." The teenager looked down at you, she who could pass off as Frank if not for she always had better posture. She took you up into her arms, bridal style over the rough throw over the shoulder. She carried you the last view steps to the hook and easily maneuvered you to lift you up. With all the tenderness as homicidal teen could muster, she set you on the hook. You only had a few seconds of silence, looking up at the teen. 

"Thank you." The words were final and absolute. Reminding like they always did. They were just kids. Unorganized and sloppy, fast and lithe, blood thirsty. But still, just a couple of kids without a single good bone in their body. Your lips hiked up a little before suddenly the impact of twitchy legs and then... Sweet sweet darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and kind comments!

You didn't really get a chance to appreciate the second gift The Entity had given you until you had woken up from it. Your eyes groggily opened, the hiss of slumber living your lips as you sat up quickly. The move made your entire body jolt in pain and you groaned loudly at that fact. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye but didn't pay much attention to it. If you could have seen a mirror, you would see you looked like hell. Hair a knotted mess, lip busted, front tooth with a chip missing, bruises everywhere including a purple blossom that goes across the entirety of your face. All sorts of nasty yellows, blues, greens, and purples tore across the bridge of your nose that led to two deep set black eyes. However you were too distracted by the fact that there was a pj set on your body. A tank top that covered most of your skin except your shoulders which were thinly covered by a couple stray pieces of spaghetti straps and a pair of black pj shorts. It's what you used to wear... Back when you needed sleep. This couldn't be just some bad dream, could it? It couldn't just be a long nightmare and it was only the residual imagery clinging to the corner of your eyes. You breathed deeply, disappointment evident on your features. You couldn't wake up from a place like this. You don't even think you could dream up a place like this. 

You yawned loudly, seeing Dwight and Jake peek into your little area, probably having been the people looking in before. Both rushed over to hug suddenly which caused you to grind your teeth to keep a yelp from coming out. _God, it all hurts._ Jake pulled back first, looking at your battered face with a sense of relief. 

"We thought you were dead," the loner sighed quietly and in response you gave his dark hair a small ruffle to which he pushed your hand away roughly. "I'm serious." 

"That must mean I wasn't snoring too loud?" 

"Ace and David had to pull you out," Dwight added quietly, mouth pursing as these words spilled out past his tongue. You looked at him in confusion, eyebrows knit together as you tried to decipher what he said. It might be the fact that you just woke from the dead or the fact that it didn't make sense. 

"Pull me out of where?" 

"The field. They heard you scream and they went out there and got you. And once you were alone at the campfire, you were gone and we found you here. Sleeping." You blinked your eyes as they searched the room they stood it. It was a simple small four wall shake. It didn't even have a ceiling and above the three of you was blank gray sky. "I think the Entity gave you something," Jake spoke quietly, nodding over to the end of the bed. You turned and saw a small cassette play. Just a tiny little thing with yellow plastic lining the entire outside and just below it was a folded envelope. You sat down on the sheet-less stray mattress you had just sleeping. 

"Will you guys give me a second alone? I'll meet you by the campfire." You give them a small smile to which they nodded together, though it was obvious it was reluctant that they leave you alone. Both turned and left, allowing you to pull the Sony Walkman, god this thing was old even you knew what it was, into your lap. You popped open the cassette player and looked at the tape inside. Pulling it out, you read the writing albeit with difficulty because it was scratch-like scribbles at best. 'Don't Let It Get To Your Head ~ F,J,S,J' you turned it over and saw four cartoon heads in each of their masks design. It was like they all drew one each. You couldn't help but smile. It was actually pretty cute. You shut the tape holder and plugged in the yellow headphones and pressed play. Your eardrums were assaulted by loud screaming guitar. You fumbled with the Walkman, it jumping from one hand to the other before you quickly pressed the stop button. You laughed gently. What could you really expect? You then moved to the envelope and gently pulled it open. Your fingers were pulling out the letter when you paused, deathly still. You see glossy pictures tucked inside neatly. You didn't have to guess who this was from. There was also a tape inside, which weighed the letter down in your hand. You take the cassette out first, inspecting it closely. It didn't have any writing on the stood so, taking a risk, you take out the Legion's tape and put the A-side of the new tape and placed your headphones back in. Your finger hovered over the play button for a moment, trying to decide if this was a good idea... It wasn't. It really really wasn't. But your curiosity got the better of you anyway. You pressed the button decidedly and listened. 

'Sweets, you did it,' that was Danny--Ghostie's voice. Your eyes looked down to the envelope in your lap, unable to bring yourself to look at whatever horrible pictures he had left inside. 'Believe it or not, I actually was rooting for you. I'm sure you don't believe it though.' "Why would I?" You whispered in response, knowing full well he wouldn't hear your answer. 'The thought of other killers having their way with you? I just couldn't bare it. It would be watching a neighborhood kid break your favorite toy? Could you imagine something so horrible like that?' 

A few things came to mind, but the bile building in your throat pushed them all up. The idea of being anyone's favorite toy was enough to make you sick. 'You can look at the pictures. I took them just for us. Memories to share. Nothing pervy though... Well, at least not this time. The last one is my favorite.' That deep warm chuckle filled your ears and made that bile all the more close to the surface. 'How about a song to break the ice?' At that, a song actually did play. 'House of the Rising Sun' started wafting through the foam earphones, somewhat easing that oozing disgusted twinge in your stomach. The crooning voice, the story, it made your fingers graze over the pictures. The gloss was foreign to your fingers since everything was so rough or rusted. You pulled out the pile, keeping your fingers running over first photo. You on a hook. You bloodied up in the Ormond snow. Working on a generator. Healing Ace behind a shack. You at the campfire, looking in the direction of the camera. You stopped yourself, hand rising over to cover your lips as tears immediately spilled over your lids. You're not sure what's worse: _Thinking your crazy or knowing that you aren't_. Someone was staring at you. Someone had been watching you. And it was Danny. You composed yourself, sniffling and biting your lip as you moved on to the final two photos. The next was one snapped while you were sleeping. Same straw mattress, same pjs. A recent photo obviously. Lastly, you looked at the last picture. There you were, eyes illuminated by the flash, black leather glove resting over the bottom half of your face, face glistened with tears. Your hand went back to rest over your mouth, mimicking the position of Danny's across your lips. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that his hand was larger than yours, but it was the worn leather that was actually missing. It was the taste it left in your mouth afterwards. It tasted so unbelievably unlike anything you've ever experienced. 

The song began to drift away, replacing it was his voice again. 'Does it count as perverse if it's with no nudity but you still get off from it?' His smug voice made the hairs on the back of your neck rose at the insinuation and you pressed pause and threw the Walkman to the side roughly. 

...

After a change of clothes and a root through your chest of items, a tucking that goddamn cassette player, pictures, and unread letter into the chest, you made you way to the campfire. All the oldies? They stared at you. Stared at your battered face. Stared because they had a lot of questions to ask. Stared because they were worried about you but didn't know how to say it. David stood up from the log and let you sit down, snug tight between Laurie and Meg. Laurie simply looked at you for a moment, Quentin eyeing you from the other side of Meg. There were questions in their gaze, none of which you really had any answers to. "So what happened?" At least David wasn't afraid of anything, including difficult social situations. You turned to look at him. 

"The Entity threw me a party. Can't you tell? Real--" everybody just looked at you, fear and upset evident in their features. "Rager..." You sighed quietly, scratching the back of your neck in awkward contemplation. "The Entity had a, uh, free for all my last trial. One survivor and all the Killers... I think. It was all really confusing." A collective silence took over the group, making you confess further. "Whoever caught the survivor got something small as a reward. I made a decision and sought out the people who I thought would have the least amount of repercussions for us." You sighed gently, fingers clasping together on top of your legs and head looking up into the gray sky. "So many of them... Wanted to hurt me or hurt someone specific. I just made a decision on the fly." 

"Who did you pick?" Laurie asked quietly, worry hushed her voice. 

"Legion. All they wanted was to be separated, be able to hang out and only one can be in the Trial still," you explained honestly. 

"Michael. He was there?"

"Yes--" Laurie flung herself into you, giving you a bone crushing hug. Meg did the same, so did Quentin. They held you close and tight, keeping you securely between the three. The other survivors, they didn't know what it was like to have a Killer always gun for you. The ones with an uncomfortable attachment. An Obsession. Quentin and Laurie had it worse but Meg always got in bad situations with the Trapper. They always saved their favorite little survivors for the final and most personal kill. You have a feeling you've joined the club. You were kept in their embrace until the fog began to roll in. You'd all be separated soon. It seemed like these three didn't want to let go. But eventually, they did. Laurie gave your hair a small pat, a smile, before she left the bench. Everyone began to do the same, soon only leaving you, Dwight, David, and Feng.

"Looks like it's going to be us," Dwight gave a small smile to the group, none of them returned it. "I--I guess I'll go get my stuff ready." He was a shy guy, but he was a sweet guy that Dwight. Feng followed him into the field as well, only giving you a sideways smile and small wave before they both disappeared into the tall grass. At this point, David sat down next to you and swinging those tree trunks he calls legs to rest next to yours. He gave your shoulder a light nudge, smiling at you. 

"All the Killers, huh? Pretty impressive." 

"I do promise it's not all it's cracked up to be. They were basically feral," you smiled your broken toothed grin at him. "It was a challenge, to say the least." 

"Sounds more like a brawl to me," he punched the air in front of him, looking more like a boxer than a survivor. You laughed as he hit the air a couple times before taking his thumb giving it a quick wipe under his nose. You shake your head and happy conversation with the man who continued to make you laugh like it was his life's work. But if course the fog had gotten thicker as you guys talked until eventually your other teammates emerged from the field once again. "Well looks like we're up champ." You both stood from the log, a little slower than David did. His hand took your head and pressed it to his face. He gave a kiss to your temple, which he has done to literally everyone in the camp, before the four of you suddenly disappeared. 

...

Oh, it was a rough day, that's for sure. But what did you expect? You probably spat all over whatever sick fantasies these Killers. At least you had the comfort of knowing the Legion wasn't feel sentimental at all, seeing as Joey had picked you up and put you on a hook just as easily as anyone else. Julie does the same, though she does hover around your hook for a moment before busying herself with Ash instead. At least that's one Killer you didn't have to worry about. Not that Legion was who you really had to worry about anyway. 

Tenth Trial in, you had finally gotten the shape. Something you had been dreading. All the other killers were mad, sure. You had been hooked, Mori'd, left to bleed out. But The Shape wasn't so simple. You could have punched him ten times and kicked him even more than that, but if there Laurie in the match, he'll never take his focus off her. Ever. She will always be the last to get killed, which meant he would always have the time to play with her. And something was off in poor Laurie's game. You had been popping gens one right after another, with Laurie essentially playing defense. Someone gets hooked? Take them off, heal them, and send them on their way. But she had already taken two hooks already and your other teammates were gone. You popped the second to last generator, ducking away as stealthily as possible so that you could see the a good distance of the way across the junkyard and saw the blonde, running with a limp. You yell before you can stop yourself. "Hey!" You watched as The Shape turned the corner. "Hey Michael!" With that you walked up and slammed a pallet down. The crack of wood against rock echoed across the junkyard. The familiar mask turned to you with a snap. You can see Laurie sneaking into the mechanic shop out of the corner of your eye. "Yeah that's right I'm talking to you, you slow creepy son of a bitch! Come get some!" You kicked the pallet with a loud thump coming from it. Your face held confidence but you were shaking like a leaf. "Come on, you ugly prick!" You kicked the pallet two more times. You can see Laurie is healing herself, looking at you in confusion. Hopefully she can find the hatch while you make your daring sacrifice. Finally, you watch as the Killer's entire body turned towards you and begin his menacing walk your way. "Look at Michael Myers, the man who the only thing slower than his brain are his goddamn legs!" He is getting closer and Laurie is leaving the shop. You take a couple steps back from the pallet, eyes staring fire into him. "That's right you piece of shit, get closer." You say more to yourself than you do to him, beaconing him with your hands. He breaks the pallet that you had dropped and you're off like a bullet. Running in what you're hoping is the complete opposite way as Laurie. 

Your speed picked up for a moment, legs pumping as they carried you around for a while. Looping piles of trash, throwing down pallets, hell you even hid behind a tree and a fucking bush. And right when you heard the blaring alarm letting you know that the last gen was popped is when Michael finally made a killing impact with you. His large blade went through your back, cutting through muscle, tendon, and mostly, your spinal cord. You gasped, the coppery taste of blood filling your mouth. So much so that it started to spill out of your mouth. You prayed that Laurie would open the door. Escape. If you could spare her just one time of whatever torment this behemoth of a Killer puts her through it'll be worth it. And she does open the door, because you hear it's announcing alarm. The ground begins to crack beneath you. The trial was ending and the entire world around you was falling apart because of it. And you're sure Laurie has gone through. You listen closely, taking in the sounds around you. And the killer above you wasn't moving a muscle. Just staring at you with those empty eye holes. Your breathing as deeply as you can, face up with your injured back pressing into the dirt below you. You tried the swallow the blood filling your mouth but your body wouldn't obey your commands. It didn't take a PhD to tell you that blow had paralyzed you. So you wait until finally. 

Clink

The hatch opened up wide and despite your situation, you smiled. You gurgled a bit, blood streaming down your chin as you stared up at him. He leaned down, probably going to Mori you just like the other slighted killers had. He picked you up by the throat and that mask just stared and stared. "Tough break," you croaked before doing the unthinkable. Your lips pursed together and your tongue pushed forward and you spit your own blood onto that bone white mask. You sneered at the way it dropped down his face. He didn't have enough time to do anything and you're sure he knew that. Yet he still just stared at you. It felt like hours that this stare off went down. But you felt it. The ground was starting to rumble, it was almost over. One way or another. You gave him a wide smile, teeth stained pink and deep red. He walked you over to the closest wall and as he did so, his kitchen knife tore down the front of you. And by the time it reached your stomach, you were already dead. The Shape tossed your useless corpse to the side. 

...

Boy, were you sore. You're pretty sure that there isn't a part on your body that isn't sore. You hadn't seen Laurie since the trial with The Shape, but you knew she was alright, it was everyone else you were worried about. It was brutal out there that day. You hear screaming all around you. At least you had. Now since everyone is dead you only hear silence and your own pain filled murmurs. The killer snuck up behind you, stabbed you, then disappeared. You hadn't even seen the Killer this time. Now you had to make your way to the door. You don't have a good feeling about this. It was likely another person with a vendetta against you. You are quietly, at least trying to be quiet, around the Red Forest Lodge. All the antlers on the wall. The fire so similar to your own campfire. It would have been cozy if it weren't for all the blood. You slink to a ledge, peeking over the concrete. There's the hatch door, beckoning to you. You can make it. Hope filled you as you moved over the ledge in a slow vault but that same hope quickly escaped you when a hand grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you in so your back was tight against their front. "Hey there, Sweets," a familiar voice hummed smugly, cold vinyl mask pressed against your sweaty neck. You instinctively tried to kick yourself away across the concrete floor. "Shush, shh, shh." Danny hushed you hand going over your lips as he kept you close to his chest. Your eyes rolled back just a tad, airway suddenly cut off since his hand was covering your lips and nose with his large palm. You slapped his hand, trying to tear his fingers away from you. That scent of his gloves filled your senses and your chest convulsed in and outward as you tried to get some fresh air. "Are you going to be quiet?" You quickly nodded and his hand moved to smooth over your hair and kept your head against his shoulder. You took a greedy intake of air, feeling dizzy from the head rush it caused. He waited till you were through, mask tilting down to look at you. "You like my tape?" You returned the question with silence. "Did you finish it?" You gave a little shake of your head, your hands resting on his arm around your waist. You kept your eyes straight ahead, no wanting to look at him. "Did you look at your pictures?" You thought about not answering him, however you gave a subtle nod. "And the letter?" You shook your head. "Well that's pretty rude. The least you could do was at least read it." He chuckled, keeping you tight to him. 

"I have a policy where I don't read letters from fucking stalker--" the arm that was around your waist shot up and his hand clasped your nose and lips shut once again while the hand on top of your head tangled into your hair and tugged. Your head snapped back and you looked at his mask with wide frightened eyes. The mask stared still as a statue. He kept his hand there until your eyes rolled back. Your chest and back convulsed and he still hung on. Your knees began to shake and crumble but his strong body held you up. 

"Can you be a good girl and be quiet for your Danny?" You nodded as best you could, only moving a couple centimeters either way and he let go. You gasped again, breathes coming in and out in desperate wheezes. His hand relaxed in your hair again, even going so far as to smooth the mess back down. The hand by your mouth began to trace your lips with slow fingers, running over the bow and bend of your lip line and you gave a shudder at the intrusion. "Well I only stopped you for one reason. I'll be putting you up on a hook and it'll be all over soon. On to the next one." You bit your lips together as his finger tried to gain entrance into your mouth, trying to turn your head away from the prodding but in response he expanded his hand and squeezed at the hinges of your jaw. You clamped your teeth shut at the initial touch, but when he added a vice grip to either side with a hard tug and you yelped loudly as tears rolled down your face. After that, you didn't try to shut him out anymore. His thumb traced the outline of your lips again, taking it's time padding over the soft sensitive spot. After a couple of outlines, his thumb coaxed your lips open and you obeyed. The old black leather entered your mouth and immediately touched your tongue. You tried to back away, head and neck hitting his chest but he simply followed you with a chuckle emanating from his throat. He placed the pad of his thumb on to the flat of your wet tongue, running to the back and close to your uvula before pulling it back to the front. He pulled out his thumb but quickly replaced it with his pointer and middle finger. You're not sure what happened, but your knees started to stutter together and your heart started to pound in your chest. He hear him hum in satisfaction, before speaking gently in your ear. "I need you to listen to the rest of that tape," he cooed in a whisper, his fingers continuing to massage your tongue. "But mostly I want a picture of this, Sweets. I want to make sure I have a special keepsake for what I do to you," your legs clamped together at the thought of it. _This was not the fucking time for this!_ you thought angrily to yourself. His fingers continued to play with your mouth while the hand that had been resting in your hair moved down to his robes. Panic settled in your stomach but thankfully, just like before, he pulled out his camera and nothing else. He moved so that his arm was in front of the two of you, holding the camera so it was facing you. However you nipped his finger and he sighed, pulling the spit soaked digits from your mouth and instead grabbing your jaw in the same vice grip as before. "What?" The word was enunciated with frustration. 

"I'll listen to the rest of the tape and will take this picture, only if you take off your mask," you stated firmly. His stomach knotted at the request. "If not, I'm going to fight my way to that hatch and smash that tape when I get back." He jerked your chin downwards which caused you to give a whine of protest. "I won't look unless you give me a copy. Plus it can't be a selfie unless your actual self is in it right?" His breathing got faster, obviously contemplating your idea. If you're going to be embarrassed and made a fool of, then you're damn well going to fight all the way down. He set down his camera, hand going up to his hood. He pushed the black fabric back before wrestling with his mask. He threw the discarded mask to the side beside his camera but didn't stop there. He removed his hand from your jaw, then keeping you in place by holding you with a hand knotted in your hair. You kept your eyes ahead, not really ready to see the face behind you. However you did sense him taking his glove off with his teeth, letting it fall to the ground, discarded and uncared for. 

"Don't look away from the hatch, Sweets, or else you'll get a lot worse than suffocation, got me?" You nodded quickly, keeping your eyes ahead of you. His voice was different without the mask. It was still deep in it's own way, but mostly just... Average. Just a human voice. His fingers were back to your mouth, and you parted your lips to welcome him inside. The taste of his actual flesh wasn't too much different from the gloves. Hints of leather and copper and dirt and salt. Your mouth salivated at the flavor, face looking a little taken aback. However if you were surprised by that, the next part completely floored you. He removed his fingers, scooping whatever excess spit he could past your lips which came out in two thin strings of salvia dripping down your chin. His fingers went past your line of vision but you heard what he was doing nonetheless. You heard the most obscene sound you had ever heard, and that was the soft sucking sound he made. Did this freak just eat your spit? You were so tempted to look over your shoulder but resisted every urge and kept your eyes on the hatch. His fingers were back into your mouth and your tongue swirled around them without prompt, sucking at them and trying to collect as much spit as you could so that this little weird endeavour could be over soon. "I've been wondering something." When he said this, the hand in your hair snapped tightly, forcing your head to look up. However you flawlessly kept your eyes on the hatch. In response to your obedience, his pumped his fingers into your mouth, allowing them to slid all the way back to your uvula several times in succession. Your knees shook again and your thighs tightened together, warm heat spreading throughout your abdomen. "Such a good girl," he chuckled in your ear and a shiver went down your spine. The praise was nice, you weren't too proud to admit it. "Have you ever done anything like this with anyone at the campfire?" You shook your head, honestly in the movement. "Really? Never fooled around or fucked when no one was there?" You shook your head again, head snapping forward as he let go of your hair finally. He scooped the spit out of your mouth again, letting it fall on to your chin and neck. He placed his fingers back in again. " I'm honored you'd let me be the first to play with you. I can get it though. It would be a waste to let those good boys get near a body as bad as yours could be. Type of shit that would make a man throw himself off a building just for a taste of it," at these words your felt his lips go to your neck and give it a teasing bite. You hummed around his fingers, blush spreading across your face and darkening it. His mouth bit your neck again, tongue tasting over it, lips and teeth sucking on your sensitive flesh. Your body trembled but to this, he merely kept you closer. You moved your head, his fingers falling from your lips as you did so.

"None of them are really... My type. Except maybe Nea, Jeff, and Kate. I like them funny and artistic." You commented softly. Making sure not to disturb his need for quiet. He laughed in response, and it wasn't one of his cruel laughs or smug laughs. It was just... A laugh. His fingers go back into your mouth, it seems for the last time. The hand in your hair moves down to your waist, pinning your backside to his hips and you felt it. There was a hardness under those robes, and you didn't think it was another camera. You would never say it out loud, but it felt good knowing you were affecting him the same way he was to you. His lips began sucking on your neck again, seeming to do his best to leave a mark on your already battered flesh. However a couple seconds after he started, he paused. There was a heavy silence in the air, settling in the building. He gave your neck one final nip before reaching forward and grabbing the camera. He maneuvered the two of you easily, mouth moving to speak directly into your ear. 

"Don't move after the first flash, I'm going to take a few of them," he explained coolly, smug attitude back where it always was. You nodded in understanding. "Keep looking at that hatch." You obeyed easily seeing as your eyes never left that dark pit once. He rose up the camera, pointing it at the both of you and with a click the whole area filled with bright white flash. 

...

Danny trudged into his own small realm, looking at the house he had woken up in so long ago. Where he first entered the Entity's Realm. He walked inside the building, seeing the familiar space in all it's glory. All his pictures and newspaper clippings. He usually found such joy and pride looking at all these but right then, it wasn't enough. He was pent up, wound tight. If it hadn't been for the Entity's call, he could have been lost in Sweets forever. Tasting and feeling, it had felt so good to have all that time and he felt like he wasted it. But as the keeper of this realm, what the Entity says? Goes. And he knew that it was probably just the fact that the trial had been open for too long. Even an all powerful being couldn't last forever. He didn't hold any resentment towards her, he just wished The Entity would have given him just a little more time. But the best part about being in this place? Being here forever. He really did have all the time in the world. His hand went to his pocket where the camera sat heavy and beaconing. He pulled it out and clicked it on so the screen illuminated his mask. He looked at the first picture and sighed. Blurry. This is why one should always take a back up. And he had taken plenty. His followed the album, taking in each picture with his chest rising and falling more and more as he took in each new angle. His face was in most, though only the bottom half. But it was Sweets' face that had him riled up. There wasn't a nude magazine or porn that could replicate the feeling burning in his stomach when he looked at your gorgeous face. He quickly pushed back his hood and pulled off his mask and tossed it to the floor. He looked at his favorite photo with his own eyes, with no mesh covering them, and gave a quiet groan. In the picture, his own face was sucking at her neck, her cheeks and throat red with either embarrassment or desire or both, he couldn't tell for sure. She was being so good, keeping her eyes ahead of her like he had told her, but those beautiful eyes were half-lidded, making this side view photo all the more alluring because the detailed camera caught her eyelashes in the flash. But the best part was her mouth. Her lips. Her tongue. All visible here as she chased after his bare fingers which were still connected by strings of her spit. His chest rose and fell faster, stomach knotted as his hand went to palm his insistent erection. He had been rock solid since their little rendezvous. He knew he'd be able to handle it if he just jerked himself off three or four times in a row, but instead his hand went back up to the camera were he was still staring at the same picture. He didn't want to waste a single drop when she was so close to him. A trial every day with him. Things were going well, he just needed to be patient. He turned the camera off and set it to the side. He tried, and failed, to think of something else. To think of anything else. But instead his mind still drifted back to you. 

You with the fire still burning strong after this long here in the realm. You with that face and that hair and that body he just couldn't stop staring at. You with that fight and all that pride, he just wanted to ripe it all away from you. He wanted to have you at your weakest. And he knew that wouldn't happen over night. No matter how much he may wish it would. He removed his gloves, looking at the hand you had so perfectly sucked on. He had done it more as a power play. Little did he know how much it would get him off to see you do as he asked so beautifully. He can still taste your salty sweat on his lips. He had left a mark on that pretty neck of yours, and pride beamed in his stomach. It was showing to all those little campers that you belonged to someone. You belonged to him. He reached over and pulled a lever that was on the side and the bottom popped open to be a foot stool that had remained hidden under his chair. He took a couple deep breaths, closing those amber eyes that people had always complimented when he was alive. He always hated when people did that. When his eyes should have been something that led the police to his door, everyone always just gushed instead. You had agreed with their comments too. He chewed on his lip as that thought radiated through his mind. 

He wondered what you were doing then. Were you already into your next trial? A new Killer laying their hands on you? A different person making you bleed? 

...

 _Maybe you were already in your room? Perhaps you were already listening to the tape like he had instructed_

You laid on your mattress, looking up at that ugly gray sky once again. You were unaware of the mark on your neck, but everyone had looked at you with pity. Like they already knew you were being targeted by a psychopath. And you had decided you were done with all those eyes for one day. So isolated in your little four walls you stayed, Walkman resting on your stomach with the earbuds in your ears. One hand clutched the Walkman tightly while the other traced your lips absentmindedly. His voice being in your head all over again made you feel oddly out of place. You shouldn't have to hear such a tone unless you were in a trial. The fact that you were in the only few times of peace you get and you were still hearing it? It was unfair. But you didn't want to not listen and the next trial with Dann-- _fuck!_ \-- with The Ghost Face would be so much worse. You felt degraded and violated, but you were also mad at how what he did to you, you didn't try to fight him off better. In fact, quite the opposite was happening. You were bargaining. You were obeying. His lips were on your skin today and you hated that that fact made your skin burn with sick desire. It was unfair. He had spewed on and on for a while when you picked up from where you had stopped before. He spoke your name with a teasing air, wanting you, and anyone else who may accidentally pick up this tape and play it, to know how beautiful he thought you were. How he had always been drawn to you. Inappropriate comments about your thighs and hips. You felt the phantom touches from when he had pressed your hips to him. That thought made you think about his hand spread across your throat. The way he gripped your hair so viciously then so sweetly only seconds later. You swallowed quietly, eyes closing as you pushed your thoughts down, legs tightening together as you willed those residual wisps of physical affection away. 

Finally, when he was done talking all about him, the two of you took a song break. You listened as a song started. One you didn't know. You sit up and listen to it, enjoying the the warm honey sound of a male's voice speak through the song. This must be rap! You were excited as you listened. You were only just beginning to see the birth of rap. Sugarhill Gang had been a favorite of yours but this definitely wasn't that. You see a shape come into the doorway of your little hiding space and looked up to see Feng Min standing there. She announced her presence with a small wave. You took out your headphones and smiled at her. "What's up?" She moved in and sat on your bed. She was not only a very tactical person, but a very straight forward one. 

"Everyone is standing at the campfire trying to decide who's going to talk to you. I decided it would be me," she answered with a smile. Her eyes looked at your neck with a nod. "Who was it?" Your cheeks bloomed in embarrassment, looking away from her then. "I won't tell anyone." 

"Ghost Face." 

"Interesting," she stated to herself, thinking of the Killer. 

"He's getting... More persistent." You tried to be as discrete as possible. Feng kicked her feet a little, looking at the floor in thought. "I'm not sure what to do." 

"Is his interest purely sexual in nature?" She continued her questioning, eyebrow raised as she looked at you. Studied you. You think of it all and came to a conclusion quickly. 

"Yeah, I think so," seeing as he hasn't given anything but hassle with unwarranted touches and confusing the hell out of you. The younger girl took a deep inhale through her nose and gave a long exhale before a light shrug came from her shoulders. 

"Then there isn't much you can do, unfortunately. He will always have the upper hand. Stronger, faster, more determined. I know this may seem like a loaded question, but I'm just trying to make sure I can help you in the best way possible," she warned before earning a nod in her direction for her to continue, "Do you... Enjoy his advances made towards you?" Oof that _was_ a loaded question. How do you even look her in the face and tell her anything with a question like that? You fiddled with the Walkman as you try to answer it. 

"Some of it, no." You started with, remembering the way he's hurt you. The night when he slammed you against the wall. When he wouldn't let you breath. "Some of it... Yes." She took another deep inhale. 

"With Herman... The Doctor, I didn't like most of what he did. He took enjoyment from my torment, took my mind and played with it like it was a game. He shocked me, he tortured me. And as long as the hatch didn't close... He had all the time in the world," she stated this last part quietly. The two of you sat in silence for a moment. Uncomfortable and vulnerable. Two things you hated most. "I thought for a long time on how I could stop this from happening. I tried some things, they never worked, and this torture continued. Until I finally unlocked some of the psychological bullshit he always used. He, and all the Killers, find some sort of fulfilment from hurting people. That's why there here, why they were put here by the Entity. So if he got pleasure from causing pain, I would never show him that again. Most of our... Sessions were filled with his laughter and my silence. I cried silent tears. I never let him get a rise out of me since. He tries, you know, every now and again. But I don't give him the satisfaction. Not anymore." She reached into her pocket and pulled out something. "I've started to collect these over time. Hand them out to people who might need it." You held out your palm and she placed a small ring on top of it. 

"No," you closed your hand to give back to her but she refused to take it. "This is too valuable, you take it." 

"I'm good at finding them and I have a bunch more just like it. Do you have a key?" You bit your lip and shook your head just a bit. 

"Yeah, yeah I do." 

"Then use it," she spoke sternly, giving you a look that told you not to question it. You nodded, putting a small smile on your face. "This place sucks, no matter what way you slice it. So if it's something you enjoy? Enjoy it. Killer or not." With this she stood up from your bed and gave you an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "Don't let the trolls get you down, alright?" 

"Yeah... Yeah alright," you gave her a more convincing grin before she stepped out of the room. You looked at the ring in contemplation. Why do you get the feeling that this won't end well? 

...

Just outside Sweets window, he stood crouched. Listening to every word the two survivors had shared. Danny's mind was spinning. Some you disliked, sure. It's to be expected. But some you did like? Now that was an entirely different situation. That means your mind was open. That means he has a shot. A shot in the dark, sure. But still a shot. He thought about the ring. He knew it, seen it before, doesn't really give a shit either way. But the little gamer girl's pep talk? That might be an issue he can bring up to someone else later. Not that he particularly believed in sides in this Realm, but Herman had become a friend over time. And sometimes a good friend is also a wing man. In any case, after the girl leaves, so does he. But that doesn't mean he won't be back later on when Sweets was in a Trial. He had something special to leave just for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your encouraging and loving comments! And all the Kudos are much, much appreciated!

Somehow the Entity allowed you to sleep once again. You woke up feeling groggy, having fallen asleep listening to the damn tape. It was mostly music after the initial talking. Hell, all of Side B was music. Stuff Danny--Ghost Face, had chosen just for you. In between, there would be some speech about what he wanted to do to you and what you make him want to do you. It wasn't anything romantic by any means, but sometimes you had needed to pause and take a deep breath as the thought of it swirled in your mind. Some of the things he says... Someone should really consider washing his mouth out with soap. And then do a deep brain wash right afterwards. He sometimes devolved into his own life story. The murders, the cities, the people he tricked. You would have found it interesting if that same serial killer didn't have his fingers down your throat only a few hours before hand. He talked about his mom and his dad and whatever nonsense that came to his mind. He was babbling. He wanted you to simply listen to him talk. And then you had passed out. Unable to handle the madhouse anymore. 

When you woke up, you noticed that your chest of items was propped open. That usually only happened when the Entity put something inside. You groaned, yawned, rubbed your eyes, and then promptly got up afterwards. You walked over to the chest and pushed the lid all the way open. You peeked inside and what you saw made a smile light up on your face.

...

"Whoa-ho. Someone got some fancy new duds," Ash grinned at you as you walked over to the campfire, hands in the pockets of the jacket on your arms. You did a little twirl, striking a dramatic pose like a runway model. "Nice digs, buddy." His flesh hand ran over the ancient black bomber that you wore, the detailing on it a stark clean white. It was a leatherman of sorts, with the words 'Knuckle Up, Buttercup' with the name Sweets embroidered just beneath it. On one sleeve was a large embroidered number 1 and the other side a the same style, but instead of a one, it was a fist. Underneath was a plain white t-shirt, legs a pair of ripped black jeans, and an old stand-by. You don't remember too much about your life. Sure you know the basics but you couldn't remember what job you had or what car you drove. A day never went by that you didn't think about your boots. You black leather combat boots. You traversed damn near everywhere in them. They were your ass-kickers. "I feel clothes like these got one hell of a story." You looked around, seeing you were in the boys club today. And the boys club consisted of Jeff, Bill, and Ash. You wouldn't be wrong to call them the powerhouses of the field. Strong and independent in most cases, but when they put their heads together, they were made for team work and field precision. 

"They do, but we'll have to talk about that another time." As you said this, the Fog began to roll in thick waves. Jeff gave your shoulder a slight pat and a smile behind his beard. You followed them into the Fog. Already feeling excited about the trials ahead. 

...

You've made a horrible mistake. You've truly made a horrible mistake. Both of your eyes had new bruises. Ranging from all colors, yellow, pink, purple, black, green, and blue. You looked like you went through the ringer and you had that day. You were back at the campfire, sitting with your face resting in your hands. You were tired, that's all. Sleep was making you spoiled, you knew that. Claudette was rubbing your back. A kind and warm gesture which you appreciated greatly. Nea was standing by the edge of the campsite, and Feng was sitting in the dirt closer to the fire. You picked out your item with a lot of care and thought. You've seen almost everyone that day. Trials upon trials. You think you're making the right decision by taking the best key you had, a pearl chain, and finally, the unique wedding ring Feng had given you. You hoped you wouldn't die in this stupid trial. You really really hoped you wouldn't die if it wasn't Ghostie. 

You're not sure if it was luckily or not. But it was Danny. It was almost a relief to know you wouldn't be puked on again. And even more so that you didn't risk that ring for nothing. You peeked around corners and kept your aura open and ready to read. Unfortunately Claudette was the Obsession for the Trial (and you pitied her, but thank god it wasn't you this time) and while you used the ring to help keep her in your radar to try and keep her safe, she was the second sacrifice that was taken in by the Entity. You kept your eyes on Ghostie throughout the match, always having one eye open. But the girls weren't so lucky. One by one, each of these powerful, resourceful women fell. Just like the boys club you started out in until it was just you. You tried to remain in the shadows the best you could as you after Nea was sucked up into the sky like the rest of them. You were stuck trying to find the hatch in Autohaven Wreckers, which meant little to no real plant coverage. However, you seemed to be doing fine hiding behind piles of scrap that littered everywhere. When you finally hear the hatch, you also felt your heart going crazy. Which meant Danny was nearby. Peeking around the corner, you see him sitting on the ground by the hatch, obviously waiting for you. You took a deep breath, before revealing yourself to him. His head snapped up, mask looking at you. 

"Well, don't you look like the most poisonous flower in the greenhouse?" He commented calmly, taking in your bruised face. Behind the mask there was a twitch, anger and jealousy that someone other than him had put their hands on you. However it was hidden, and kept away from you. "Sit with me." You eyed him up and down coolly, stance firm with both feet staying on the ground. 

"And what if I don't?" 

"Like what if you decide to leap down the hatch?" He humored your ideas with that smug fucking tone to his voice. "I grab you, and we can have a conversation somewhere else. It's up to you--" you rushed towards the Hatch ready to jump down into the darkness but sure enough just as you were about to disappear into that inky nothingness, his gloved hand grabbed the collar of your jacket. You kicked viciously, trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Oh, I think I caught a live one!" He laughed maniacally, pulling you up with a rough tug. He easily threw you over his shoulders, and began to walk away from the Hatch. 

"Let me go, you psychopath!" You hissed, kicking your legs still, hoping to wiggle out of his grasp. However you cried out when a large hand came up and swatted your ass with a stinging blow. Tears immediately prickled the edge of your vision as a loud yelp came out past your lips. He did this same motion two more times and damn it all, the pain gave way to something much more deep. The warm coil of fire wrapped around your chest and hips, tingles coming from the shock waves from each time he hit you. He's escorting you to the garage. The metal door wasn't open yet, allowing him to walk inside and put you down just to lean you up against the abandoned generator. Your back was towards him while your front was uncomfortably pressed into the dead machine. That gloved hand made impact with you several more times, likely leaving welts and red marks across your poor bottom. His other hand tangled in your hair and pulled your head back, making sure to see your face. It was better than he could ever believe. Your eyes rolled back slightly whenever his hand came down, tears stained your cheeks, but mouth opened in a light pant. Both his hands retreated your body all at once, leaving you oversensitive and empty all at once. His body kept you trapped against the generator. In fact, he pushed into you closer, allowing you to feel him. And he was definitely present, pressing into your sore ass. His hand reached into your leatherman jacket, pulling out your keys. 

"Listen to me," he said firmly, fingers pinching the engagement ring to hold it in front of you. "This little thing can be extremely helpful for Survivors. It doesn't mean anything to a Killer." You watched as he fiddled with your key, expertly taking the entire thing thing apart. He placed the actual key back in your pocket, next was the key ring you had it on as well. He held the ring in front of your face. "No matter what, the Obsession will either just avoid sacrifice or they'll be going the same as everyone else. You avoiding the Obsession will not help. Especially against me. The Entity isn't setting my interests, I am." He explained the last part more calmly, his hand going to grab yours. His motions were fluid and neat, as he rose up your hand and peeled apart your fingers. You let out a whimper as he slipped the diamond band on to your ring finger, watching as it snuggly fit. This was enough to make your tears fall more freely, soft cries emitting from your lips at the absolute craziness this all was. Your tipping point had been meet and now you were gone hurtling into the deep end and you're not sure how much more you can take without going mad yourself. 

"Danny--" 

"I just wanted to give you one of the pictures we took yesterday. That's all," he explained gently, one of his arms moving to his jacket. He pulled out one small glossy print and took it between his fingers. His arms came back to encase you and trap you, your eyes looking down at the photo. Your spit dripped face and his fingers were relishing in that same spit as well. Your eyes moved to the face in the photo next to yours. That's him. That's Danny. "I wanted to you to see how beautiful you looked. How we look together." He hands you the photo, and your fingers gently take it, wedding ring catching what little light it could to reflect. Your thumb traced over his face, all that you could see. His smile, though wild and unhinged, still glittered with white teeth and full lips. His skin was tanned, his hair dark and cut into a stereotypical business man style. Shorter on the sides, with long pushed back top, fluffy but tamed. It was a very natural hair style. One that probably rarely got in the way. He looked to be in his thirties. You sniffed, putting the photo down on the gen. 

"You're very handsome." It didn't feel right to say it, but it wasn't a lie. 

"I've been told," he hummed in response. His arms flipped you around with ease, your lower back hitting a bar on the gen that hurt. He kept you trapped between the metal and his hips, however his hands rose to his hood and mask. The one everyone got to see. Except for you. You get to see more. He wanted you to see more. He pushed off the hood, and peeled off the mask afterwards, all one quick fluid motion. You gave a small inhale, eyes suddenly onslaught with his face. His extremely handsome good-looking face. There those deep amber eyes looked at you, staring deeply into your own eyes. They captured you with their beauty just like the first time you had seen them, but the whole picture caught your gaze next. His nose was was about average size, maybe a little longer than most, but still absolutely normal. His cheekbones were hollowed, but not gaunt. His eyes were a little sunken but not buggy. His lips looked full and soft, a perfect dusted rose color. But other than that... He looked so normal. That was the part that bothered you most. Because this monster who killed so many people, still kills every day, looked just like everyone else. Your hand rose, fingers delicately tracing the lines of his face into your memory. He turned his head and playfully snapped his teeth in the direction of your fingers but didn't make any move to make contact with them. You startled back just a tad before giving his face a little slap as you laughed. He smiled, a tranquil smug smirk as he took in your face as well.

"So... What now? What do I do with this?" You asked, continuing to trace the lines of his face. Small little scars roughed his complexion, and you tried to remember them all. You approached his lips, definitely ready to float right over them and move to the other side but his own hand rose and took your fingers in his own. He gave small playful bites on each pad and the action made a shiver dance at the edge of your spine. He was obviously thinking on your question. His lips twitched upwards slightly, gaze looking like how a predator's may appear. He was too pretty to look at you like that. He gave one final nibble on the tip of your middle finger before he released your hand and let you pull it back to yourself. You realized that he wasn't going to answer the question at all. Bastard. "Okay... Why me?" He pointed a gloved finger at you. 

"Now _that_ is a good question," his finger gave a small touch to your nose, you believe it's called a boop. At least that's what Dwight called it. His lips spread wide in a sparkling grin. "One I have no idea what the answer is. It happened when I first got here. And I had my very first trial and there you were. Prettiest thing I've ever seen. And after that I just couldn't get you out of my head. I watched you all the time. Thought of new ways to kill you because the faces you make," he sighed dreamily, eyes looking to the side in thought. "Well, let's just say, for me, better than porn." Your stomach jolted with violent heat, dizzy from the insinuation of what he meant. He turned his head back to look at you, that smirk back in place. "The opportunity presented itself to get close to you and you'll find that I'm a avid opportunist." One hand took a comfortable place on your hip, while the other began to unzip his jacket casually. 

"You really don't need to undress anymore, the mask was fine." 

"Look, as much as I love to show off my rockin bod, it's warm in this thing, okay? Don't get all hot and bothered on me now," he teased, opening up the long thing all the way and letting both sides flap open, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. 

"I'll do my best," your own catty remark made him look at you with that come hither gaze he seemed to be so good at. "Can we move to the wall or something? There is something digging into my back." Danny rolled his eyes, but took his weight off you. He placed his hands on your shoulders directing you a ledge one could use to vault over. He shucked off his jacket and let it fall to the floor behind him, showing off that he did, in fact, have a rockin bod. His shoulders were wide, strong with muscle that was more lean than bulk. His stomach was completely flat, the image of a man who worked out and did it religiously when he was alive. His wide shoulders tapered down to that toned waist with flawless lines. His black shirt was tucked into his pants with a belt keeping everything in perfect place. 

"Hands on my shoulders," he stated with a hint of jovial indifference to if you really did it. You actually were about to question it however him bending down and taking your thighs into his hands, he was suddenly picking you up. You grabbed his shirt quickly, allowing him to sit you on the ledge. Your bottom rested on the hard wall, feet dangling just a little off the ground. His hands rested on either side of your hips, leaning forward so his face was close to yours. "Better?" You feel your face heat up, but you nodded subtly. "Good. Now I have a confession to make," he started, looking anything but apologetic. Your eyes narrow in frustration, to which he smiled directly into your face. He leaned forward, his mouth taking refuge on your neck and your thighs tightened together subconsciously. His teeth brushed against your flesh, tongue running over your sweat covered skin. He stayed attached to your flesh, mouth teasing your skin. Your hands gripped the sides of his shirt, tangled into the cloth as you tried to keep yourself obtuse to his attention. Your eyes looked down at his arm, inadvertently giving him more access to your neck, which he took full advantage of. His arm was toned, streaked with dirt and grime. You had always liked a strong man. Never had to be bulky or Mr. Universe status, but there was something about a strong dirty man that was so goddamned sexy. And don't even get you started on a strong dirty woman. You shook your head as you thought about that any further, making sure to focus on Danny and his lips. He only pulled away when he saw a dark hickey form under your skin, coloring your next red and deep purple. He smiled a wicked smile, before moving his lips up to your ear. He sucked your lobe into his mouth and chewed on it gently. It was only for a moment. Only for a couple seconds but goosebumps rose on your arms. He spoke with a warm whisper into your ear. "I heard you and that little brat talking." Your body tensed suddenly like you had done something wrong. He pulled back, looking into your face, smirk on his lips. You kept your eyes down, looking at his fore arm. His hand rose, lifting your chin so that your head was facing his. However you kept your eyes down. His fingers dug into your chin, leather biting at your jaw. "Look at me, Sweets." You obey, doing your best to keep his brutal eye contact. "Moving forward, please keep us between us. Easier to avoid any unwanted confrontation in the future." He ordered gently and you nodded in compliance. It had been stupid to do that to begin with. But the idea of having to keep any secrets from the fellow survivors... It brought tears to your eyes. People will start to talk anyway, why keep it a secret? He tilted his head as your tears fell, enjoying them. Admiring them. He was aware enough to tell just how messed up he was for you. But too self-involved to understand how messed up he was really making you. "I heard you say that there were some good things that you liked. Care to share?" Your eyes narrowed as you looked at him, obvious you weren't going to speak. The tear stains on your face sparkled there. He bent his knees, moving so you were looking down at him. He rested on the pad of his feet, keeping his legs bent and allowing himself to be eye level with those beautiful thighs. "Come on, sugar. Tell me what your Danny can do to make you happy." 

"Fuck off, that'll make me happy," you hissed at him, eyes light with fire. "Or leave me alone, that'll make me happy." 

"No it won't," Danny stated with a tranquil smile. You scoffed but he pressed on the topic. "It won't, because you need affection. But all those people at the campfire? They won't know how to give you the affection you want." 

"You also don't know the affection I want. You don't know anything about me." 

"I know _everything_ about you," he corrected, voice getting like stone. Cold and absolute. Your eyes widened a little, studying him. Trying to see if he's telling the truth. "I know when you were born, where you were born, and most importantly; when you came to the Entity and why you even came here at all. And I could go on all day about all the things I know. Right now I want to know about the stuff I don't." Your look of terror made him return to his smug aura. "So, will you be a good girl and tell me what you like." You looked down, embarrassed and an uncomfortable shyness coming over you. The leather of his glove gently tipped your chin up so you were looking at him. "It's not so hard. Here I'll list stuff off. Did you like sucking my fingers?" You looked at him and gave a small nod. "Did you like it when I threw you up against the wall?" You shook your head, remembering how bad that had hurt. "Did you like it when I pulled your hair?" A nod. "When I made it so you couldn't breath?" To this you gave an adamant shake of your head, making it clear you really really didn't like that. "Not into breath play huh?" 

"This is okay," you moved his hand to your throat, "but not plugging my nose and mouth. I don't like that." He let go of his wrist and he lowered his arm to rest where your hip was again. 

"If you had to chose one over the other, would you rather be on the wall or with you airways cut off? Seeing as relationships are all about give and take." 

"Wall."

"Good to know," Danny stated thoughtfully. "When I bite and suck on your neck?" 

"I really like that, actually," you stated quietly, shyly, knowing full well that a blush is darkening your face and throat. He appreciated the site in all it's glory. He stood back up to his full height. You looked up at him, unsure how to feel now that he knew all this. "So you heard everything we talked about?" 

"Mhm," he hummed gently, taking a hand and smoothing it over your wild sweaty hair. 

"So that means you know about Feng and The Doctor." Your assumption made him smirk. He looked down at you, waiting for you to continue. "Have you told him already?" 

"No, not yet." 

"I need you to keep it between us, Danny." He barked out a laugh. It was an odd, humorless kind of sound. He looked at you with a raised brow, sideways grin spreading across his cheek. He grabbed your face in both his hands making you flinch back but he held you completely still. 

"Why?" He asked point blank, unafraid of the way he sounded. " _Why?_ She doesn't care about you, and if she spits on your name, who gives a shit?" You stared into those eyes, seeing that glowing bulb of crazy return to them. 

"A relationship, it's give and take right?" You put your hands over his, looking him dead into those crazy fucking eyes and held him there. "That's what you said isn't it?" His fingers tightened against your skin, gripping at you tightly. "What can I do to get you not to tell The Doctor about this?" That was a dangerous question but it was the only thing you can think of. Feng had trusted you with that information and you didn't want her to deal with something because your idiot stalker didn't see what the big deal was. His chest was rising and falling in deep motions as he stared into you. His breathed a deep inhale through his nose, obviously thinking. His hands moved from the sides of your face, knocking yours off with it. However he captured your hands in his and knelt back down again, looking up at you. He studied your face and you studied his. 

"I'll do it for something easy this time. You just need to ask me nicely. Though I don't think she's even worth that if you ask me," he added that small comment at the end with venom dancing on his tongue. You say it straightforward the first time. 

"Danny will you please not tell The Doctor what you heard Feng and I talking about?" He looked at you with a lull of his head, challenging smile on his lips.

"You can do better than that, I mean it is your friend on the line--" 

"-- _Danny_ ," you say it softly, looking at him with vulnerability on your face. Because you were just that; vulnerable. "Please." His mind spun like a top, thinking of all the situations he wanted those words to be in. Those wonderful words. 'Danny. Please.' Like music to him. However he gave a sigh, shaking his head. 

"Alright. It'll be our secret," he conceded. He nipped at your middle finger, smiling playfully. "I have one more question." You gave him a single nod, acknowledging him with the movement. "You really think I'm handsome?" Your eyes rolled your eyes, sighing loudly. "That's not really my question but feel free to answer it." 

"You really think I'm beautiful?" You countered, eyebrow raised.

"Beautiful doesn't even cover it, Sweets."

"You're an extremely attractive man. You'd be just my type if you weren't so fucking crazy," you smile slyly at him and he chuckled deeply. 

"I'll take that," he grinned at you. "My real question is... Can I have a kiss?" You looked a little taken aback, eyeing him cautiously. But he didn't falter, tired eyes looking at you with playfulness laced in their hazel gaze, before they fell to look at your lips like they were a delicious meal. And he was starving. You thought about it, eyes searching his face for any sort of teasing. But found none. _Did you really have a choice either way?_ That thought sewed itself through your mind. You nodded slowly, staring at him like the prey you were. Skittish, shrinking. He pulled on your hands, making you stand on your feet. He pulled you to him, your body only mere inches away from his. He let go of your hands then, taking a moment to remove his gloves and toss them to the ground with his jacket. After this, one hand immediately cupped your jaw, tilting your head back. He stared into your eyes as his other hand went to your hip. He guided the two of you to the nearest wall, but going in slowly so you wouldn't slam your back into the side of this old mechanic shop. He leaned you against that beat up plaster, body aligning with the wall. He pressed his hard body into you. The entire time his eyes never left yours, staring deep into you. 

"Lot of led up for just a little kiss," you teased, though your voice was obviously nervous. He smiled wide, large and toothy like a shark about to snack before beginning to close the gap between you too. 

"Not going to be anything little about it, sugar." And with that he closed the distance. His lips merely brushed against yours at first, as if checking to make sure you were actually going to kiss him back. You released a shakey exhale and your lips parted. An action he took as an open invitation. He pressed those lips against yours, so full and soft. It started as an open mouth kiss, so it didn't take long for his tongue to tease your top lip. Maybe it was a gas leak. Maybe you were under some sort of intoxication. Maybe you were just plain old lonely. 

But you opened your mouth and let him in. 

He signed in appreciation and his tongue went past your lips. It massaged your own which made you exhale the breath you didn't realize you had been holding. You body slowly began to relax, coaxed by the pads of his bare fingers and a kiss that rivaled anything you had ever experienced before coming to the Realm. It felt like it had lasted forever, with you feeding this greedy man and his hungry kiss. It progressed to where you were reacting to him and with him. You pressed your body deeper into his, which made his hands hold you even tighter. You knew his fingertips would leave marks on you and you found yourself not giving a damn about it. Your tongue became brave and explored his mouth as well, making him groan and the hand on your on your jaw moved to your hair. It tangled in the tresses, but the main goal was to keep your head close to his, fingers spreading and pressing into your scalp. However he could feel you beginning to need air, so he began to slow all this down. The exact opposite of what he wanted to do. Soon, he was pulling back his tongue, leaving soft lip touches behind and then not touching your lips at all. You took a deep inhale, chest rising and falling rapidly as you felt lightheadedness swim through you. Your eyes fluttered open, seeing his chest rising and falling as well, looking down at you with half-lidded eyes. Those amber eyes looked a darker brown, the eyes of man lost in lust. You couldn't help the silly laugh that left your lips, and you covered your lips with a hand to try and hold the kiss drunk giggles that tried to leave you. His lips spread into a mischievous smile. "What?" 

"That was... Woah," you answered, mind all dreamy and fuzzy. He chuckled, his arms keeping you tight in his grasp. 

"Yeah? Want to do that some more?" Your answer was to wrap your arms around his neck and pulling him back to your lips which made him smile, teeth pulling on your bottom lip and giving himself access to your mouth once again. The second kiss was filled with more smiles, laughter, and blessed sighs. 

...

It couldn't last forever and you knew that. Eventually he had to pull away, head turning for a moment as he seemed to listen to the environment speak to him. You had been busy littering his neck was soft kisses and bites when the Entity told him that his time was over. At least he didn't feel like he had wasted it that time, but it still took the wind out of his sails. You pressed one more kiss on his throat before he picked you up and carried you over to a hook. "We can continue our make out session another time," were the last words he had said before he shoved you on the hook. You couldn't help the scream that ripped out of your throat at the tearing the spiked hook caused your shoulder. He watched as you were impaled by the spider-like appendages the Entity had and soon he was disappearing as well. He was back at the ratty little house, destroyed but it was really all his. His mask and jacket were back in place, likely because he'd be thrown into a new trial any moment. He could still taste your smile and breathy sighs on his lips, making him smile to himself under his mask. 

...

When you reappeared by the campfire, there was a small group already beside it. Nancy and Steve talked to themselves, close together and eyes staring deep into one another. When they got there, they typically avoided one another but as the years piled on, they had grown close. You also saw Meg there, staring at the fire. Face pulled into a face of quiet contemplation. You moved to sit by her, startling the usually strong track star. "Sorry, it's just me," you soothed her gently. She took a deep breath, looking you up and down. 

"Rough trial?" She asked curiously, staring at the new bruises adoring your jaw. You shook your head. 

"No more worse than the others. You?" Her face looked down at the fire once again. The silence stretched for long enough that you actually assumed she wasn't going to answer. You stared at the fire as well, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by staring at her. However, she finally she spoke up. 

"I don't know what to do." Cryptic, but you had a feeling you knew what, and who, she was talking about. Your eyes flickered down to her ankle, where you saw the telltale sign of cuts from a bear trap. "I just don't know what to do." She shook her head, red pigtails going from one side to another. You looked down to your hand, seeing the wedding band still on your finger. Likely rendered useless by then. You reached into your pocket to see the key was still there, but of course the key ring was gone. You thought about it for a moment, pocketing the key once again. 

"Do you know how to punch a killer?" She looked at you with a sneer on her face, some of the fiery personality resurfacing. "Not like hit them, I mean a knock-out punch." She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Follow me." She kept her spot on the log, but you just rolled your eyes and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to follow you. You dragged her to the field, taking about twenty steps in to where there was a small clearing. "I know that he's bigger and stronger than you. But I'm going to teach you how to try and defend yourself. Stand over there--stop looking at me like that okay? Stand over there." You ordered firmly, pointing to a spot directly across from you. The younger girl stared at you for a moment before resigning and doing as you said. "I know it seems impossible, but if you can do this right, you can use it to get to the hatch, alright? I have successfully done this to The Trapper _multiple_ times. You can do it too." She listened to that, her body going tense. "And if he still gets you? You fucking punched him in the face. That is a victory. That is definitely a victory. Now pay attention," you got your body into position, showing her the proper way to punch, making sure she mimicked you to perfection. "Now he's tall, so you'll likely be getting an upper cut on him. Still effective. Same with all the taller Killers. Now for the average height ones like Legion and Ghost Face, you'll clock them directly in the nose or mask or whatever. Still effective. That little bit of time needs to be used to get away though. Once you punch them, they're gonna be mad. So look out." She looked at her fist before looking at you. "If we ever have a match with him together, I've got your back alright? I saved Laurie from the Shape. I can definitely save you from the bolted bastard." 

...

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, right? 

Well he did and he's a tall bolted bastard. The Trapper was on something that Trial. You stuck close to Meg for most of the match, popping gens here there and everywhere while Steve and Nancy kept him busy running around the map. You were at the third gen when Nancy finally got downed. Steve circled around to where the two of you were and you both healed him up quickly. "Get back out there champ, we're staying here." 

"You're Obsession, you go out there and circle him," Steve whispered back, voice harsh but still had that cute prepubescent squeak at the end. 

"Okay," you hissed back, "But stay here and fix this fucking generator and have each others backs." With that you separated from the two, leaving a frustrated looking Steve behind. You wondered around the landscape carefully. The first thing you did was get Nancy off of the hook and point her in the direction of the other two survivors and she ran off, muttering a small thanks your way. You look on the ground, seeing a bear trap. "Oh no, a bear trap! Whatever will I do?" You hollered out to the landscape, taking a step over the trap easily. "I'm looking for a Frankenstein reject with daddy issues. Frankenstein reject with daddy issues going once!" You knock over a pallet, doing a fast vault over it. Knowing full well he would know where you were. You do another fast vault over the pallet and yell out again. "Frankenstein reject with daddy issues going twice?" Your heart beat suddenly picked up, and you whirled around to see Trapper coming at you. "And sold!" You pointed at the Killer, watching as he got closer and closer before you ran the opposite direction. You looped him for a while, circling him around walls and buildings for as long as you could. You heard two gens go off at once, making you turn around to see The Trapper leaving. "Tired already? You've got to work out more," you yelled across the landscape, seeing the Killer stop for a second before continuing. You begin running up behind him, watching as Nancy, Steve, and Meg were all sneaking the opposite way from where he was walking. You smirked softly, footfalls slowing before you started walking backwards carefully. Not carefully enough. A loud clank echoed across the realm, your scream following soon afterwards. You looked down at your leg to see it was definitely stuck in the same trap you had made fun of. The irony wasn't lost on you. Your hands grabbed the teeth of the trap and you pulled uselessly on it. However it didn't budge. Your heartbeat picked up, and you looked to the side to see The Trapper approach you. You could feel the smugness roll off him in chilling waves. However, he stops in his tracks when another scream and clank rings through the air. Oh God, that was Meg. You desperately pulled at the trap, getting absolutely nowhere. He moved to step around you, walking towards the direction of the scream. You see Steve approaching you, which must mean Nancy was with Meg. Once Trapper was out of earshot, Steve expertly pulled the trap off you and begin healing you up. While he was fixing you up, there was another scream in the air. Another clank. Nancy that time. Steve finished wrapping you up and you pointed towards the sound of all the sounds. The two of you split up. You hear another scream. Meg. And one more. Nancy. Jesus, now Trapper was doing work. You watched from a distance as the killer hung Nancy up on a hook, and saw Steve running over. "Steve." You whispered harshly, and the teen turned back to look at you. You motioned for him to come back towards you. He obeyed, walking over quietly and kneeling next to you. "Look buddy, we got one more gen left." You hear Meg screamed into the Realm. "He's trying to make it so there's only one more left. You go get Nancy and go to the shack and get that gen done, okay?" He nodded quietly. "I'm going to go get Meg. Make sure to heal Nancy asap." He nodded again and ran over to Nancy's hook but was suddenly stuck in a trap. His scream echoed and you gave yourself a face palm. You breathed deeply, annoyance evident on your features. You watched Trapper walk over Nancy's hook and pick Steve up and hoist him over his large shoulders. You walk quickly over to Nancy's hook, pulling her off and healing her up quickly. You pointed to the shack and she nodded. You carefully walk over to Meg's hook, taking her off and healing her quickly. You pointed to the shack. She nodded. Finally time to save Steve. You wondered over, seeing Trapper set up a trap in front of him, hidden in long long grass. You waited for a moment, watching the massive man leave and you gently pulled Steve off the hook. "There's a trap right here, be careful," you stated in a teasing whisper. You healed him up quickly before pointing to the shack. He nodded and walked off. You walked off in an opposite direction, looking for the Trapper to distract him once again. 

You searched around for a little while before hearing the final gen pop. You watched as the Trapper took a hard turn, heading towards the shack. You ran towards there, pulling down a pallet. You kicked it loudly. "Wow, I thought you were supposed to be one of the best here, what happened?" You hollered over towards the shack. "You haven't even hooked me once, you ugly prick! Ha!" The rage you felt washing over you made your confidence falter and then you watched as the Killer took a hard turn towards you. You waited at the pallet, bouncing on your feet. You see Nancy make a break for the door. "Yeah come on, you piece of shit, come on," you gloated at him. He rose his foot and kicked at the wood. However you didn't move. The nearest hook was behind him by the door. You backed up a tad as he swerved that menacing axe towards you. You dodged the first two tries but got hit with the third one. You got downed immediately with the hit. The Trapper picked you up, you giving a quiet oof. Ah, you weren't expecting a NOED. You should have known better. Trapper turned around to go head for the hook by the door but Meg was there waiting for him. You watched with amazement as she reeled back, hand balling into a tight fist. "Fuck off," she said firmly and she let the ball fly. Her fist made direct contact with the Trapper's chin. His head snapped back, stunning him. You pushed yourself off his shoulder and made a break for it. The door opened with a blaring sound, and all four of you ran inside and out the exit. 

...

You reappeared back at the campsite and immediately pulled the former track star into your arms. "Oh my god! You did it!" Meg was startled by your sudden show of affection but didn't have time to wriggle out because Steve grabbed both of you and squeezed you both tightly. 

"That was incredible! Holy shit!" The two of you jumped up and down and Meg finally gave in and did the same. Her face broke out in at relieved grin. Everyone at the camp looked at the four of you with raised brows. "You guys should have seen it! Meg just cold-clocked the Trapper!" Everyone took in a gasp, excluding Bill and Ash, looking completely amazed and terrified. 

"It's because Sweets taught me," Meg answered all their gazes. They turned to you, and you smiled playfully. 

"Anyone else want to learn?" 

...

He couldn't help but laugh whenever Trapper told him what happened. In fact he laughed so hard his eyes were watery and red by the time he had stopped laughing. Trapper was sitting across from him, both mask free and relaxing at Danny's little realm. "I'm glad you think this is so damn funny." 

"I don't think it's damn funny, I think it's damn hilarious," he sighed, chuckling as he wiped under his eyes. "I'm not really sure what you are expecting me to do. I can't stop the survivors from sharing their perks. That would be an unfair thing for me to do." 

"How about I put it this way," the Trapper stood up, looking down at the sitting Killer, who rested his hand underneath his chin and smiled at Evan. "My bitch hits me again because your bitch taught it to her? I'm taking some personal time with yours and I'll make sure the Entity gives me all the time in the world." He leaned forward, face getting close to Danny's who still smiled smugly. "We'll see how long you'll kiss her when she's had her lips around my cock." He stood up, back straight and moved towards the door. 

"Have a nice day, Evan." The door slammed shut in the middle of his sentence, and Danny stood up from his chair, hands going to his hair as a look of panic coming over his features. "What the hell are you trying to do to me, Sweets?"


End file.
